


Exes and Ohs

by ohhhkenneth



Category: GOT7
Genre: BoyxBoy, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, jark, kpop, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part one of a one-shot series I'm writing titled Exes and Ohs. Second part can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7346464</p><p>In which Mark's sister Tammy gets a new boyfriend named Jackson, and Mark can't stand him. That is until they're forced to have dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes and Ohs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a repost from my AFF account by the same username and story title.  
> You can find that fic here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1050906/exes-and-ohs-christmas-oneshot--got7-marktuan-jacksonwang-markson

**    EXES & OHS     **

 

 

"So your sister is forcing you guys to meet and  _actually_ talk?" AJ, Mark's best friend, questioned as he swung his legs freely off the side of Mark's twin bed.

Mark was reluctantly getting dressed, he knew that if he let his sister down for the third time she would most definitely murder him and make it look like an accident. Still, he was less than excited to meet Jackson.

Jackson was Tammy's boyfriend. And truthfully, Mark had already met him more than a number of times, they just hadn't spoken yet. But when your sister is dating the star quarterback; a boy whose idea of a good time is shot-gunning a beer and then arm wrestling all of his friends, you tend to keep your distance. Or, at least you do if you're Mark. 

Mark would love to be friends with Jackson, he just couldn't bring himself to break that ice between them because their personalities were so, so different. If Jackson was X, then Mark was definitely O.

Still, he had a duty to Tammy, being her roommate and also her sibling. So when she called him from upstairs, he sighed and shouted back that he'd be up in a minute. Only, he wanted to crawl back under his blankets and let the night pass him by.

Unfortunately, AJ had an escape plan and faked some sort of family emergency so that he could leave. And just like that, Mark's only support was gone - leaving him to the lions. Jackson being the biggest, fiercest lion of them all.

Mark adjusted his forest green bowtie, his red sweater vest hugged nicely around his thin body. He took a small gulp and then made his way upstairs.

Halfway up the stairs he caught an earful of what sounded like Jackson coming through the door. There was a moment of silence before a laughter erupted into the house, booming down the halls and nearly shaking the pictures off of the wall.

_Yep, Jackson._

Mark braced himself for what he imagines is going to be the most painfully awkward meeting he's ever had to sit through.

Tammy's boyfriends always came around, though; Jason, Chris, Caleb, it was always the same person with a different name: a testosterone filled numbskull with too much money and whose only loves were sports and girls.

So what made Jackson so different?

Well, for one it's Christmas Eve, and Tammy has prepared a smorgasbord of food. Half of which she no doubt ordered from the local deli, because everybody knows that the only thing Tammy can cook perfectly is toast, and even that's a bit risky.

She must really, really like Jackson. It was her longest relationship of them all - five months. Although that may not seem incredibly monumental, it was for Tammy. Her and Mark's parents were always on her case to find herself a decent husband to move in with.

She ditched university two semesters in to chase after a career as an esthetician; that wasn't exactly falling through as planned. And everyone needs a back up plan - part of Mark believed that that's exactly what Jackson was. The tall, muscular, obnoxious boy was nothing more than a backup plan.

If that is indeed true, then tonight Tammy was hitting a home run. There's no way he could leave her after all the trouble she went through to prepare dinner and make him meet her parents. That would seal the deal, he thought. 

Mark couldn't help but make a detour through the cozy kitchen on his way to the door. The smells of turkey, stuffing, dumplings and pie filled the small house like a dangerous and tasty smoke.

Mark felt his stomach rumble a little under his sweater. At least he would get a good meal out of all of this, it wasn't totally a loss. Plus, it might even shut Tammy up for a few weeks, if he's lucky. Everybody wins.

"Jackson, you know Mark. He's my little brother." Tammy introduced, "Mark, this is Jackson. He's my boyfriend."

It took nearly everything in Mark not to be a sarcastic asshole in that moment. Tammy already  _knew_ that they knew each other. God, she was acting so incredibly fake. Must've had something to do with the extravagence of tonight; all the food, the decorations, and Tammy's outfit.

Strung around the entire border of the old house was meters and meters of Christmas lights. They were beautiful, and had a switch on the powerline that changed their hue, cycling through basic Christmas colors; red, green, white, blue. 

Tammy's hair was pulled up into a tight and neat French roll. Her lips were a devilish red color, framing her small lips perfectly. She was really pretty, if only her personality would reflect it too. 

Tammy always had ultierior motives in everything she did. One time when they were young their parents took Mark and Tammy to an ice cream shop. Tammy asked their parents for money to buy her and Mark an icy snack; however, when they actually got up to the counter, Mark was devastated to find out that she had no intention of getting him one. Instead she pocketed the change and sort of just smirked at Mark.

That's when Mark realized he couldn't trust Tammy. Sure he loved her, but he didn't trust her, not for one second.

When they returned back to their parents, they asked Tammy where Mark's ice cream went. She lied and said that Mark's fell onto the floor and some dogs licked it up. Her parents felt so bad for Mark that they gave Tammy more money to replace the ice cream. 

That was the day Tammy cashed in on Mark's helplessness and made herself an extra ten bucks.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" was all Jackson muttered. He extended a firm hand in some sort of bro-handshake that Mark awkwardly tried to follow. Their hands fumbled around a little before Mark just gave up and withdrew his small hand.

"Mark." he quipped back, pursing his lips and giving out a contrived nod.

Tammy seemed pleased with herself. Her plan was coming into fruition, the two boys standing awkwardly in front of her like two pawns in her elaborate game to get married.

"Let's eat, whattaya say?" her voice is hopeful, directing the two into the kitchen.

The two boys follow like sheep, and it's almost glaringly obvious they'd both be somewhere else.

When they get to the cherry wood table, there's four seats. Mark takes the one closest to the window, since that was always  _his_ chair. Jackson takes the seat across from him, and Tammy remains standing to hand the food out.

Mark looks down, trying his best not to make eye contact with Jackson or Tammy, as if not looking at them would somehow allow his body to be somewhere else. He places a white cloth onto his lap.

His outfit is quite festive; between the green bowtie, the maroon sweater vest, and his pants - soft white chords - he feels quite confident in his style.

Tammy and Mark were not enemies, not even close. They were quite similar actually, aside from Tammy's innate need to manipulate everything and everyone into her favor.

One thing his sister and he had in common was their incessant need to match their outfit to whatever event or ocasssion they were currently at. Tonight was, of course, no different. Between the two of them, if you didn't know them better, looked like a pair of Santa's little helpers. Tammy even had a festive red bow in her hair.

Jackson was the only person who looked like he wasn't working in a Christmas factory. When Mark finally gathered the nerve to shoot him a glance, he was surprised to see that Jackson had bulked up a lot since he last saw him.

Jackson was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shoulders were broad and quite large, pulling the cotton of the shirt into a tight bend. His biceps were bigger too, fighting eagerly to break out of his sleeves when Jackson bent his arms.

Mark does everything he can to divert his attention to anything other than the fact that Jackson is very, very good looking. 

"Tammy," he squeaks lowly, "Can you pass me the uh, the peas."

Tammy replies with a nod and scoops a couple portions of peas onto Mark's empty plate.

"Me too please, sweetie." Jackson echoes, holding his white plate up to Tammy. 

She serves him some peas too. Everything falls quiet after that, save for the few clanks of cutlery against the ceramic dishes. 

Tammy finally finishes distributing all of the food, and by then Mark's hunger level is nearing its boiling point. 

Before they can even say anything else, he's digging into the mashed potatoes laid out in front of him, like someone who has never eaten in a month.

"Gosh, Mark." Tammy scoffs under her breath, shooting him side eyes. "Take it easy, you're not an animal."

Mark's eyes grow a little, realizing how he must look to the others. He grunts a little in embarrassment and leans back into his chair, adjusting himself and dotting his mouth with his cloth.

"Nah, it's cool hun. Shows he likes your cooking. I think it's cool when a man can dig into his food like that." Jackson defends him, and strangely Mark feels a little less embarrassed - almost proud. 

Although Mark knows damn well that the mashed potatoes he is currently ripping apart did not come from their oven, but instead from Swiss Chalet's Christmas menu down the block. Still, he decides not to completely blow the lid on Tammy's operation, even if she is already picking him apart and the meal just started.

"So babe, tell Mark about yourself. You are finally able to talk, this is exciting." Tammy proposes, ignoring her food and leaning onto the table with her elbows supporting herself. "Aw, my two boys."

Mark feels a certain queasiness in his lower stomach, probably a natural reaction to how phony Tammy is being, but he quells it, trying instead to focus on whatever dribble Jackson will decide to spew out.

"Well.." he begins, clearing his throat. His voice was deep and serious, with a hint of confidence. "I'm currently studying at M. Tech, and hopefully if things go my way I'll be graduating at the end of this year with my degree in Advanced Robotics." 

Mark smells bullshit.

"Wow, fascinating." he shoots back, almost completely sure that Jackson is lying, but doesn't feel like blowing the lid on his cover either. 

It seems like all night, Mark will be holding himself back from revealing the true identity of both his sister and his sister's lover. They really were made for each other, he thought.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's sarcasm." Jackson shrugs, focusing in on Mark's blank expression.

Well, he was right. Mark wasn't believing a damn word that Jackson said.

"No, really, fascinating. I'm just a little surprised that a football jock managed to get into the best technical school in this province," he admitted, sort of realizing that his voice came out a little more pointed than he originally intended. He didn't want to offend Jackson, but he also didn't appreciate being fed lies. Tammy's cooking was bad enough.

"So what, I play football. I'm damn good too. Gotta pay for college somehow, right?" Jackson smirks and then starts eating, like he's won the argument already.

"Babe has a full ride to M. Tech because his coaches put his name forward for scholarships. He was chosen out of a lot of players to receive that money, too. It's kind of a big deal, Mark." Tammy chimes in, as if she was waiting for a chance to talk her man up.

Mark was beginning to feel a little cornered, so he made a hasty decision to abandon his interrogation approach and try to play the nice guy. All he had to do was get through this dinner, then when Tammy breaks up with him, he will never have to endure another encounter with Jackson.

"I apologize then, that's pretty admirable. Good job, Jackson." he concedes. 

Jackson lifts his head and a large goofy smile curves onto his lips. There's a piece of turkey sitting at the corner of his mouth, and he speaks with enthusiasm, food still being chewed inside his mouth. "Thanks man!"

Mark puts his head down and frowns a little, grimacing away from the sight of Jackson's full mouth. How could someone like Jackson Wang manage to get accepted into M. Tech, especially on a full scholarship, no less. 

Maybe he was a bit premature in his judgment of the boy after all. 

The evening presses forward at a monotonous and bland pace, with Tammy filling the silence with her tales of being a top shot esthetician, even though she hadn't even graduated from her eight month nail tech program. 

Jackson does his best to appease her, nodding and smiling as if he knows what cuticles are and appreciates nail art or the like. It's quite painful for Mark to witness. Their relationship had about as much substance as Tammy's homemade bread loaf - slim to none.

One thing that wasn't as painful to watch, though, was how Jackson's eyes curved into semi-circles everytime he laughed. His dark eyes shimmering in the dim light, resembling stars in a night sky. 

Mark felt himself get a bit self-conscious, making sure that Tammy didn't notice him staring at Jackson. He wasn't even sure himself what it was about Jackson specifically that made him alluring. 

Mark needed to continuously remind himself that Jackson was:

1\. Tammy's boyfriend. Ew.  
2\. Only temporary, he would be gone as soon as Tammy got bored.  
3\. Straight. And even if there was a chance, he wasn't Mark's type at all, not even a little bit. 

These three points stirred around in Mark, making him look away from Jackson when he noticed the other was staring. Made him offer to pour his own wine, when Jackson offered. 

It went on like this for the remainder of the evening. Tammy and Jackson were on their second bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, and Tammy was beginning to act pathetic and whine about her weak calves and her lack of thigh gap. 

Mark knew it was time to retreat to the basement where he slept. He thanked Tammy for the food, which surprisingly was pretty good overall and definitely hit the spot. She was too busy sobbing about her split ends to notice though. Then he gave Jackson a friendly wave and disappeared down the stairs to his man cave. 

 

Morning snuck up on Mark quicker than he'd like. 

He summons himself out of bed and groans lowly to himself. Even though he only had one glass of wine, his head was pounding slightly, and his vision was a little blurry. 

He dragged his feet to the window, his bunny slippers making a light scratching noise against the hardwood.

He sneered at the bright white snow outside that nearly blinded him, promptly shutting his curtains before heading for the bathroom to freshen up.

When he reached the door and pushed it in, it only made it a little ways before hitting something and bouncing back. 

Turns out that something was in fact a some _one._ And that someone was none other than Jackson Wang, resident bad boy and unwelcomed guest. He was wearing a pair of penguin pajama pants and a dark black muscle tee. His arms were strong as always, bulging a bit as he shaved his face.

"What are.." Mark's voice was low and a little slurred, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and groaned, sliding through the crack of the door to see Jackson shaving. "What're you doing?" he asks.

Jackson nearly falls over at the intrusion, almost slicing his lip off with the razor. He drops the razor and then loses his balance, stepping on the plastic tool in the process. 

His face transforms into one of extreme pain as he bounces around on one foot trying to regain his composure, uttering strong breathy curses as he bounces.  _"Fuck fuck fuck shit. Ugh!"_

Mark stands there in his baby blue bathrobe, blinking questioningly a few times. His red hair bunches around his eyebrows and barely covers his eyes. In his left hand is his small bag of essentials; shampoo, soap, facewash, etc.

"Are you alright?" Mark's voice is low and tired. He almost doesn't need an answer, seeing as Jackson is sitting on the toilet now, examing the small wound on his foot.

"Tammy's uh," he groans, as if his sentence is being interrupted by the pain in his foot, "her uh, bathroom. She's taking so long." 

Mark nodded once and tongued the inside of his cheek, his little bag tapping away at his hipbone. He understood though, the amount of time Tammy spent in the washroom every morning was absolutely criminal.

Seeing as he had no other choice, he decided to go about his business washing up while Jackson was still present. 

"Hope you don't mind." he mumbled, rubbing one eye and approaching the sink.

"Go ahead. Your bathroom after all." Jackson replies, shaking his head apologetically, motioning toward the sink for Mark to get ready.

It was a bit awkward at first, Mark brushing his teeth a foot away from Jackson, who was propped up on the toilet seat, shaving with a small compact mirror. Mark felt a tinge of guilt for forcing Jackson to hurt his foot, and for kicking him off the main mirror so he had to use the small hand held one.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, he took a step to the left, closest to the wall, in order to allow Jackson room to get ready.

"Here, there's room for us both." he told the elder. Jackson's ears perked up and he blinked owlishly at Mark for a second before smiling in agreement.

He raised himself up and stood next to the redhead, looking down at him nervously for a moment before continuing his shaving, almost as if needing more permission.

Mark glanced briefly at Jackson in the mirror, and for a moment caught himself wondering why Jackson was even shaving at all. His face looked oddly handsome with the five o'clock shadow coming in. It gave him a sort of maturity, authority, and masculinity.

Five minutes passed and Mark was now washing his face, rubbing the cleanser generously onto his pale face.

He had flawless skin, which he was almost always receiving compliments for. This was his secret though, for maintaining his perfect complexion. 

Jackson finished his last stroke, tapping the razor against the sink a couple times to shake off the water before placing it back into his Hugo Boss shaving bag. 

Mark expected Jackson to thank him and then leave, naturally. But of course, Jackson wasn't finished.

"Um, hope you don't mind." he clears his throat. Just then he takes his muscle shirt off in a clean and fluid motion, revealing a flat and hard stomach, his stomach muscles rigid and defined even though Mark was sure he wasn't flexing.

The hair under Jackson's belly button chased down towards his waistband, disappearing under the fabric, almost begging to be followed. The sight of Jackson's soft navel stirred something inside of Mark that he was tried so hard to stifle last night.

His lower abdomen flared up in heat, rumbling in a nervous yet excited feeling. Mark snapped his focus back onto the mirror, exercising superhuman restraint not to gawk over Jackson from the reflection. His body was just so, so perfect. 

"Uh," Mark stammered, unsure of what to say. "What, uh. Huh?"

Jackson turned back and raised an eyebrow in a cocky manner. "I mean, you could join me but that would be sort of weird, and I'm sure your sister wouldn't appreciate it." he joked, now untying his penguin pajamas and letting the strings fall, before pulling them down and letting them hit the floor at his feet.

He took two small steps out of them and to the side, standing there in nothing but skin tight black boxer briefs.

Mark's restraint completely crumbled as he let his eyes beam hungerily over Jackson's lower half. He was rewarded with the sight of Jackson's thick and muscular thighs, his crotch tucked nicely into the underwear, but still impressive.

Mark quickly leaned down into the sink, frantically tossing water onto his face to rinse off the soap, almost as if he was washing away all the horrible and inappropriate thoughts he had in that second. Almost as if he could wash away the fact that in that moment he wanted to push Jackson down onto the toilet seat and stradle him, sitting on his lap and feeling his warm olive skin against his own.

When he finally toweled his face off and caught his breath, he realized that he hadn't answered Jackson. The boy stood in front of Mark expectantly, his face a little smug, and clearly he was comfortable with his body.

"I'll just shower after you then." he shrugs, smiling a little before grabbing at his shower bag and retreating to the safety of his room. 

When he enters the now dark room, he slams the door behind him and his left hand flies to his mouth, covering it as he slides down the door on his back. His heart still beating and his feet still jittery, wondering what exactly he just saw and why it made him feel that way.

Jackson, the straight, jock quarterback was naked, only a few meters away from him in the next room. Probably rubbing soap onto his pecs, and the water running down, creeping through valley between his abs, then down to his-

_Oh **god.**_

Mark couldn't believe where his mind was going. Somewhere upstairs Tammy was still curling her hair, or applying her makeup, and down here Mark was having the most vivid fantasy about her boyfriend and all the things he secretly wanted to do with him. The thoughts alone were enough to make Mark want to stay home and not go to their parents house for lunch.

But of course, he went.

Because you don't turn down an invitation on a holiday in an Asian family, and especially not in the Tuan family.

 

Tammy was a pretty good indication of what Mark's mother, Dorine, was like. Her hair was a light brown color, dyed to cover the greys now and curled into a large behive sort of style, one that she wore since she was twenty or so, Mark recalled. 

She was strict, very proper, and believed in old family traditions and customs. She always said grace before every meal and she was awake before sunrise, preparing her husband's clothes - Mark's dad - for the day, ironing them free of wrinkles and preparing him a fresh pot of coffee to go with his full breakfast. She was definitely the epitome of stay-at-home mom.

Mark's dad, Raymond, was the opposite. He had a silly looking mustache that perfectly mirrored his personality - silly. Mark liked to hear stories of how his mother was won over by Raymond's undeniable charm, even though she wanted to kill him the majority of the time. If Dorine was X, then Ray was O. Although his parents were polar opposites, they seemed to work.

When it was finally time to head over to the rents place, Mark opted to drive himself.

Something about spending an awkward forty minute drive with Tammy and Jackson, with the Christmas day traffic thrown into the mix, was unacceptable to Mark.

He jumped into his Range Rover, waved at Tammy, then peeled out of the drive way, eager to beat the couple to the destination so he didn't have to be around when his mother sized Jackson up for the first time. 

The drive was calm, and gave Mark a chance to calm himself down from the more than generous view he got this morning of Jackson in the bathroom. He gripped his wheel, squeezing it impatiently as the traffic jam inched once every couple minutes. 

Outside the car he saw a group of children in a nearby park having a snowball fight and making snowmen. It vaguely reminded him of his siblings and their activities around Christmas. His younger brother Joey was always the first to throw a snowball, following by Tammy and then Gy, his other older sister. 

When Tammy left for college she needed a roommate, and since Mark was just finishing high school, he decided that he could live with her. He figured there wasn't much damage she could do, considering they'd already lived together their whole lives. 

Besides, Joey was too young, and Gy already had her own family and home. Mark was the only feesable option, one that Tammy was even a little hesitant to make. But in the end it worked out, and Tammy and Mark have been roommates for almost two years. 

It's nothing of a symbiotic relationship, but it works. Works because Tammy has her own space upstairs where she can be the ruler and tyrant, and she almost never ventures further than the pantry, halfway down the stairs, into Mark's little lair. Things were good.

After the traffic loosened up, Mark pulled off the freeway and was arriving at his parent's place. 

The house was large - almost too large. It gave the false impression that Mark's family were some sort of rich politicians or people of old money. None of this was true.

Dorine, being the smart and savvy woman she was, used her father's life insurance money to make clever investments. She tracked all of her expenses and budgeted accordingly. The family didn't have anything they didn't need - there was no room for excess in the Tuan house. That's how Raymond and Dorine were able to fly themselves back to Taiwan every year to visit family. They were frugal.

Mark parked behind Gy, making sure to leave enough room for Tammy and Jackson. 

When he entered the house, he was immediately bombarded with hugs from his relatives. Two young boys, no older than five or six, clung to his leg.

"Uncle Mark, uncle Mark!" they shouted at a deafening volume. They were Gy's sons. Twins. Double the trouble, but extremely cute. Definitely Mark's favorite.

"How're my troublemakers, huh?" Mark kneeled down, ruffling the boy's hair.

"We still never got in trouble for the water hose trick." one of them smirked. 

"Good men." Mark said proudly, hugging the boys in one arm each before taking his coat and scarf off.

This time, his outfit was less festive, but still very proper and well kept. He wore a silver cardigan thrown over a white button up, and a pair of black slacks that hugged his long legs nicely.

"Where's Tam?" Raymond asked, looking past Mark as if someone else was still coming in.

"They'll be here any moment. I drove alone." Mark replied, accepting the hug from his father. Mark and Raymond were very close, and little words needed to be spoken in order for them to understand each other.

Mark headed into the kitchen, making his rounds and offering hugs to each family member. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins were gathered around, the dining room buzzed with conversation, and Mark almost had to yell in order to let his mother know he was going upstairs to visit his old room.

As he ascended the white carpeted staircase, he was hit with bouts of nostalgia, seeing all of the family photos that lined the wall up the stairs.

Pictures of Mark, his siblings, and his parents on their various trips around the states; Disneyland, Arizona, New York.

He smiled warmly to himself, finally letting go of his anxiety about today and giving in to the unmistakable warmth that Christmas brings - whether it's the fact that he's surrounded by loved ones, there's good food being cooked, or that he's got a house over his head and clothes on his back. Christmas truly brought out the best feelings in him, regardless of whatever else was going on in his life.

Sauntering over to his old room, he tapped hesitantly on the door before pushing it open. He wasn't sure why he knocked, but he figured he better just in case. He didn't know if his parents had turned it into a guest room or not.

They didn't.

The room was just as Mark remembered it. Same wallpaper, same bed, same toys. Nothing was out of place. His mother had done it again - being perfect; everything had its place.

Mark plops himself down on the blue cotton and polyester blend, the bed is soft yet firm. Just like he remembered it.

Minutes go by as he runs his hands over the blanket, soaking in every ounce of nostalgia he can. He lowers himself and rests it against the soft pillow.

It isn't long before he falls asleep.

 

"Oh,  _shit._ "

Mark is woken up by the sounds of someone fumbling with the door handle. His eyes shoot open, and he stares at the doorway where Jackson is standing, dumbfoundedly. There's a bottle of wine in his hand - a gift for his parents, presumably - and a lame Santa hat on his blonde head.

Mark feels himself get anxious again. Jackson seemed to always find himself in the worst places at the worst times.

"I'm really, really sorry-" he attempts to apologize before Mark can interrupt him.

"What are you even doing?" Mark snarls. And man, if looks could kill.

"I was looking for um," Jackson seems genuinely sorry, and it's almost pathetic how sorry he looks, standing there with his wine and his silly hat. "Bathroom?" he whispers, voice cutting out near the end.

"Two doors down." Mark replies with a sigh, twirling his fingers into the direction of the bathroom, using his other hand to rub the middle of his eyes as if he's got a migraine.

"Alright, great. What are you doing in here, by the way?" Jackson doesn't leave. Instead he closes the door behind him and takes a slow step toward the redhead, examining the surroundings just as Mark did a while ago.

"This was my room- Uh, is my room." Mark stutters, eyeing Jackson's movements carefully.

Why wasn't he leaving.

"Hey man," Jackson sighs. He places the bottle of wine on the nightstand and takes an uninvited seat down next to Mark, sinking into the mattress, and nearly touching Mark's thigh with his own. "Look, this may sound odd, but I need your help."

"What do you mean?" Mark asks quickly, not making eye contact with Jackson but instead looking at his body as if to question what the other was doing sitting next to him.

"It's your parents. I'm nervous." he shrugs lightly, looking over at Mark for solace.

Mark's eyes finally meet with Jacksons. The boy's dark eyes and serious eyes are now soft and doe-like, almost making Jackson seem a lot younger than he actually was.

Mark lets out a sigh, he understands how Jackson is feeling. Even though he isn't in the same position, he can imagine just how nerve wracking it would be surrounded by his own family, especially on a busy holiday, and especially when he's dating their daughter.

"Don't overthink it," he says back to Jackson, making the boy smile. "You have every right to be nervous, my parents are a bit intimidating. Just focus on not saying anything offensive, and make sure you laugh at my dad's horrible jokes and you'll be fine."

" _Ah_ " Jackson breathes.

"They'll love you. Don't worry." Mark scrunches his mouth a little, unsure of why he's even helping Jackson at all.

"That's some sound advice, bro." Jackson replies, making Mark cringe a little at the name, remembering that Jackson is the ultimate jock, even if he is well educated and determined.

"Well, I should get going. My mom will want me to help her set up the home theatre to play Christmas music." Mark tells the boy as he stands up, preparing for the door.

There's a soft hand on Mark's wrist just then as Jackson pulls the boy gently back down to the bed.

"No, don't go just yet-" he mumbles. "Uh, have a drink with me. It'll calm my nerves. I'm not ready yet."

Mark feels a little uneasy, but the warm hand gripping his wrist sends small jolts of electricity running up his arm and into his stomach, where it settles and fizzles.

"Yeah, I guess I could. I mean, sure." Mark's voice is a little shaky. He knows he isn't good with alcohol, but he doesn't want to pass up the chance to get on Jackson's good side.

Half a glass into their first drink, Mark is rewarded handsomely for staying. 

Jackson extends a long arm and places it around the redhead's shoulders, making him lean back into Jackson from the weight. He has to use his neck muscles to keep himself steady as Jackson embraces him.

"I appreciate your help man. I know you and I never really had a chance to talk, even though we saw each other around the house a few times." he says to Mark.

Mark immediately gets a flashback of the time that Tammy was unloading groceries into the house and Jackson came out in his underwear and no shirt on to help her. His skin was beaded with sweat, and his hair was wetted and disheveled as if he just finished an intense workout.

Although Mark didn't know it at the time, that was the first time Jackson slept over.

"I don't really speak to Tammy's boyfriend, to tell you the truth. I'd rather get to know them when the time is right and I actually like the guy." Mark admitted.

Jackson shifted his weight, releasing Mark from his shoulder's grip. He wrestled with the proper words to say, "Do you like me?" he says. It's not a forced question, but it bears enough weight to make Mark nervous.

The redhead takes another sip of his white wine, feeling the harsh burn collect at the back of his throat, making him nearly cough. When he gulps the drink down, he feels a tingle in his cheeks, and a rush of blood pool around his face. Wow, the alcohol was working quickly.

Mark pauses before he answers, knowing that he has to be careful about what he says. He doesn't want to upset Jackson, but he also doesn't want to embarrass himself by saying anything that could be construed as weird or creepy.

"Yeah, I really like you actually." he burps.

_Fuck._

Jackson takes the words in happily, adjusting himself on the bed with a dumb grin, looking away to hide it from Mark.

Mark stares down at his feet in horror. Where the hell did that come from? 

It isn't until another few minutes that Mark realizes the true terror of what he's just done. 

Jackson inches closer yet again, this time his thigh is actually touching Mark's, and his shoulder brushes past Mark's every once and a while.

Mark tenses up, unsure of what to do with his hands, so he awkwardly fidgets with the stem of his wine glass, leaving sweat marks from how clammy his hands have become.

"I saw your body this morning, by the way." Jackson says nonchalantly, staring up at the ceiling of the room, sipping at his wine.

Mark nearly chokes on his drink. "Um, huh?" he spits out.

"Your robe. It was kind of revealing, I'm not going to lie." Jackson answers just as calmly. "You have a nice body. You're an athlete I'm guessing. Judging by the tone I'd say it's more of an endurance sort of sport. Tennis... Swimming, maybe?" 

Mark deadpanned. How was he able to tell that Mark was a swimmer just from seeing a small portion of his body. And even more concerning was the fact that he had even seen Mark's body at all.

"Yeah, I swim sometimes." Mark confirmed.

Jackson's smile was one of satisfaction, as if he'd guessed an answer correct on Jeopardy or something. Mark couldn't figure out how he was having so much fun in this small room with him instead of being downstairs where all the action was.

Maybe he really was that nervous to meet him parents. Or maybe, he just really wanted to be with Mark. 

_No, that couldn't be it._ Mark told himself, reminding himself of how happy he was with Tammy for the last number of months.

"Why were you looking at my body?" Mark said, slightly irate.

Jackson didn't dignify that with a response for another minute before smugly stating, "Well, you sure got an eyeful of mine. So I guess we're even now."

Mark's throat went dry and his Adam's apple did a large dip up and down. He couldn't tell if it was the Sauvignon Blanc or the way Jackson was constantly flirting with him that made his cheeks a bright and warm color of red.

Mark clears his throat, not letting Jackson even an inch into his mind to know what he's thinking. But, somehow, someway, Jackson figures it out.

"You can touch it if you want to." he says into Mark's ear, his tone shifting quickly from smug and playful to serious and lust-filed.

Mark shivers at the sudden wind on his nape. He turns his head to the right only enough to be sort of facing Jackson, almost as if to say  _what?_

"My body. You can touch it if you want. I don't mind." Jackson repeats, this time no less sexy as the last.

Mark feels the electricity growing again in the pit of his stomach, Jackson's deep voice was like a drug being injected directly into his blood stream.

Before he can answer, Jackson does the honors of grabbing Mark's slender hand and pressing it firmly against his own chest. Mark's fingertips are white and cold from how nervous he is, and the collision of his hand with Jackson's warm, round and solid chest make the boy's heart flutter a little.

Mark doesn't speak, scared of ruining the moment with any collection of dumb comments he would no doubt make. Instead his mouth remains closed, his calm silence acting as consent for Jackson to continue.

He's running Mark's hand downward now, the fingertips gliding and dancing around the buttons from Jackson's shirt, inching their way down towards his belt. 

The tension was strong to begin with, but as Jackson moves Mark's hand closer and closer to his wait, the tension in the air becomes nearly palpable. Almost as if they were moving closer and closer to the edge of a cliff.

Mark sharply exhales once his hand is placed delicately around the edge of Jackson's belt buckle. This alerts the other boy, and he retracts his hand from Mark's, leaving it there for the boy to make his own decision.

Mark looks up at Jackson's face with a scared and honest expression, waiting for the other boy to say something.

Jackson doesn't answer though, he just sips again on his drink and places it back on the stand.

Mark's left to his own devices; he's caught in between a rock and a hard place, literally. It looks as though there's an unmistakable bulge forming beneath Jackson's silk pants.

Mark's bottom lip quivers, noticing how close his hand is to Jackson's bulge. It would only take a small motion for him to touch it. He could even play it off as an accident, if Jackson wasn't totally into it.

But he was into it, wasn't he?

There was only one way to find out.

Mark swallowed past the dryness in his throat and continued the trail down Jackson's body. He prodded at Jackson's belt buckle, running his cold fingers behind it and tracing them around the inside of Jackson's waistband.

Jackson closed his eyes a little, his breathing heavier, but he didn't stop Mark.

Mark, gaining what can only be described as fake confidence, placed his wine down and let his other hand join in, exploring Jackson's body.

Mark's left hand was placed on Jackson's thigh, stroking it gently but not tightly, while his other hand continued to brush against the boy's belt and waistband.

Before Mark could advance, the sound of people coming up the stairs caught his attention. He withdrew his hands and nearly knocked himself off the bed.

Jackson heard them too, and was already making towards the door. The voices were recognizable to Mark - his aunt Judie and his little brother Joey.

"It's just Joey and Judie. Don't worry, they'll just go to Joey's room." Mark reassured the nervous Jackson who looked like he was about to fight whoever opened the door.

"You better go downstairs now and make sure Tammy isn't looking for you. This was a pretty long 'bathroom break'" Mark reminded him. 

"You're right..." Jackson agreed, his voice sounding a little disappointed.

Now that things had calmed down, Mark's feelings of guilt and betrayal began to seep into his skin again. He shivered, this time not at Jackson's voice but at the thought of someone walking in on him with Jackson.

What a horrible spectacle it'd be for his entire family to find out that something happened between Tammy's boyfriend and her little brother.

"Alright, I'll just go then." Jackson said lowly, pausing for a moment as if he was waiting for Mark to stop him. 

Mark sniffed and looked down, wanting to escape Jackson's gaze.

Jackson nodded and disappeared out the door.

 

Even though nothing happened between the two, Mark felt a sting of sadness after Jackson was gone. Which was odd, since Mark was sure that the other boy was straight.

Even still, sitting alone in his bedroom made Mark realize he enjoyed the company of anybody.

The commotion only continued under him; the adults were getting into the liquor cabinet no doubt, yelling and laughing merrily. The kids were playing, screaming and laughing at each other.

Mark sat on his bed swishing around an almost empty glass of wine, in a house surrounded by everyone but still completely and utterly alone.

Aside from A.J. not many other people paid much attention to him. It happened so often that Mark didn’t even notice it anymore.

Even his own sister Tammy would prefer to have Mark stay down in the basement all summer rather than invite him out to do something.

Mark knew that if he were to sit in his childhood bedroom for the next four hours, and then head downstairs once the dinner party was over, that nobody would even notice he was gone.

It was sad but true; he knew he was loved, but he so easily fell through the cracks sometimes.

That’s why, when there was a soft tap on the door, Mark’s hopes escalated. He pulled himself out of his sad reverie and made for the door, wanting to see who came to check up on him.

Standing in front of him was Jackson, the same silly hat on, and the same handsome smile.

Mark wasn’t sure what to say, but before he could even say anything he was picked up and pinned against his bedroom wall, dropping his wine glass and wrapping his legs around Jackson’s waist.

Jackson showered Mark’s exposed neck with a fountain of warm and wet kisses, leaving the boy’s breathing labored as he tried to take in everything that was happening so suddenly.

“I couldn’t leave you up here, not after all that-“ Jackson breathed between frantic kisses, lighting Mark’s insides on fire.

Mark, being the virgin he was, felt as though his legs would give out if he was standing on them with his full weight. The excitement of having Jackson’s strong arms support him made the redhead’s dick swell under his underwear.

Jackson effortlessly carried Mark over to the bed where he pushed him down onto his back. Mark backed up a bit until his head was laying on the pillow, unsure of what to do next.

Jackson noticed Mark’s apprehension and took the lead, slowly removing his clothing for Mark to watch. And boy, did he watch.

It looked as though Mark was undressing Jackson using telekinesis, the way his eyes fixated hungrily onto Jackson’s form.

Jackson shimmied out of his blazer, making the motions as sensual as he could, knowing that Mark was more than enjoying the show. He unbuttoned the first three buttons and then stopped, using his left index finger to beckon Mark over.

Mark gulped and then crawled over the bed until he was in front of Jackson. He happily took over, taking off the remaining buttons and then opening Jackson’s shirt completely, revealing that hard and tight body.

Mark bit down on his lower lip, running his palms over Jackson’s chest. His warmth felt as though it was penetrating through his own skin and up Mark’s fingers, warming the redhead with every caress.

Jackson wasted no time unbuckling his pants and dropping them quickly until they were bunch up at his feet.

“Your turn.” Jackson instructed, his tone low and sexy.

Mark’s nerves slowly dissipated with the alcohol in his veins, and he does something that he never ever thought he’d do.

In one slightly awkward but complete motion, Mark undid his belt and slid his pants off, then wrestled himself out of his shirt. The whole process took less than thirty seconds, and was about the fastest Mark had ever removed his clothes, all the while Jackson watched patiently, palming the outline of his dick against his boxers.

“Jackson-“ Mark finally cuts into the silence, “What if-“

But Jackson isn’t having any of it. He slowly lowers his body over Mark, making the latter back up in order to compensate for the body.

Jackson’s body towered over Mark’s, making the redhead feel smaller and smaller. Jackson stopped when he his face was positioned directly over Mark’s. He used his hands to support himself, not letting his full weight bare down upon Mark.

Lying under him, pinned to the bed, Mark wanted nothing more than to kiss Jackson’s lips. His sister’s voice rang lowly through the vents every now and again, but Mark was too far into his lust filled daze to pay it any mind now.

“Jackson, kiss me.”

Jackson needed no further convincing, as his lips came crashing down against Mark’s. The kiss was chaste and genuine.

Mark closed his eyes and surrendered himself into Jackson’s mouth, his tongue pushing through the boy’s teeth, dipping and curling at the back of his mouth.

The room was dark and stayed silent, except for the sounds of wet tongues lapping against each other as the two boys let the anticipation they felt over the last two days meet in a fiery, long awaited conclusion.

Mark fed on Jackson’s energy, matching the boy’s rhythms, and began to lift his hips up in order to press them against Jackson’s.

Jackson recognized this and lowered his groin downward to meet Mark’s. Mark let out a high-pitched groan as Jackson grinded tensely against him. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure over Mark’s body.

Somewhere between the kiss and the grinding, and as the kiss deepened, Mark felt the atmosphere become slightly romantic, moving away from the initial strange and taboo vibe they had before. Jackson wasn’t simply making out with Mark; he was  _connecting_ with him. Entering his world, and breaking down his barriers.

Mark’s fleeting fears allowed him to go back to exploring the wonder that was Jackson’s body, this time he scratched his hands toward Jackson’s backside.

The boy’s black underwear framed his ass so well, and the meaty, firm cheeks were practically begging Mark to grab onto them.

When he finally got a handful of Jackson’s ass, Mark couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. His private and embarrassing fantasies about Tammy’s boyfriend were finally coming true, and even better – Jackson seemed to really be into him too.

Jackson’s kisses left Mark’s lips and trailed down his jawline and to his neck, leaving small and prominent hickeys everywhere his lips touched; the bruises came through ten fold against Mark’s untouched skin.

“Mark, I really-“ Jackson hummed, working his mouth over the boy’s chest and to his nipples, “wanna-” more and more hungry kisses, “-fuck you” he finally breathed out.

Mark wanted to say yes immediately but he held back, unsure of how it would go, being his first time and all.

The only things that have been down there were his fingers, and when he would finger himself in the shower, it was a bit uncomfortable and didn’t really feel all that much better than regular masturbation.

“I’ve never..” Mark was almost embarrassed to confess his virgin state, “You know..”

Jackson reacted in a way that put Mark’s fears to rest and even excited the boy.

“Don’t worry babe,” he smiled, “I’ve never done it either.”

Mark was usually extremely talented at knowing when someone was lying, but staring into Jackson’s eyes in that moment, he could feel that Jackson was telling the truth.

“But… Tammy?” Mark just couldn’t understand how Jackson, being the way Jackson was, was a virgin. He had multiple girlfriends from what Tammy ranted about, and he was the star of the football team. “You’ve seriously never?”

Jackson nodded and stared earnestly into Mark’s eyes. “I wanted it to be special.”

Not only did this mean that Jackson felt that Mark was special, but that he had every intention of losing his own virginity with the boy.

“I knew I wanted you,” Jackson said, now continuing to nip and kiss at Mark’s nipples. The cool sensation against them made Mark’s nipples become firm buds. “Since the moment I saw you. But I knew I couldn’t have you.”

Mark was lost in Jackson’s voice, his low timbre vibrating against the boys skin, riddling the surface of Mark’s chest with goose bumps. At this point Jackson could recite the entire phone book and it would sound just as sexy to Mark.

Jackson fell to the side of Mark, his hand gently gliding over Mark’s skin and down to the impressive erection that Mark was sporting. When his fingers traced the outline, Mark purred softly under it. He had never been touched like this before, and the thrilling feeling of another person’s hand – Jackson’s hand – made his abdomen burn with excitement.

“Kiss me,” Mark pleaded, looking over at Jackson with a desperate expression. He couldn’t get enough of the blonde’s lips. Jackson licked his lips and slid his tongue back into Mark’s mouth, nipping at his lower lip and kissing deeply into him.

Mark felt his orgasm rise instantly, as Jackson palmed away at his dick. Mark knew he wouldn’t last very long if Jackson continued on like this, so he decided to prolong the experience by letting Jackson fuck him.

“J-Jacks,” he whimpered, “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

Marked nodded, placing another sweet peck onto Jackson’s lips, “ _Mhm.”_

“Turn over then.” Jackson instructed him with a vibrant expression, a little too excited to be doing this finally.

As Mark rolled his naked body to the side, he suddenly felt a rush of nerves cycle back into his body. “Just go slow, alright?”

“Of course, babe.” Jackson hummed into his ear, nibbling at the lobe slightly. “I’ll never hurt you, I promise. It’ll be the best.”

“You sure?” Mark said back, so low that it was almost inaudible.

“Swear it,” Jackson lulled again, his voice intoxicating Mark further and further, until the redhead was nearly overwhelmed with lust.

Jackson pressed his groin into the lower half of Mark’s back, the thick outline of his cock nestling itself in Mark’s ass cleft.

The sensation of having Jackson’s penis against him was enough to make Mark shudder. He had never touched another boy’s penis, so he had no preference, but from what he could feel pressing against his butt, he knew Jackson was bigger than average.

Still, he continued, remembering what Jackson said about it feeling good.

Jackson’s hand found its way down Mark’s spine, stopping when he reached the band of Mark’s underwear. He lifted the underwear and pushed it down a bit, until it was rested on Mark’s thighs, exposing his plump and unassuming ass.

When he took his dick out and placed it against Mark’s bare skin, the connection felt 100x better than it did when they were clothed. Suddenly everything felt more  _real._ This was actually happening.

“This is all for you, Mark.” Jackson teased, picking his dick up and patting it down a few times against Mark’s left cheek, rubbing some of the pre-cum against Mark, painting his left ass cheek a bit.

Mark arched his back out, wanting to feel Jackson again. He pushed himself up on Jackson, grinding back slowly into him, making Jackson’s mouth practically water.

Jackson took a finger and placed it into Mark’s mouth, making the redhead confused, but he soon realized what was happening. He began licking the finger before promptly sucking on it. 

As soon as Jackson deemed his finger lubed, he pressed it timidly against Mark’s arched ass, circling the tip around Mark’s ass ring. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch, allowing Jackson to massage and rub the entrance.

This was about as far as Jackson had made it with any other person in terms of sex, so from that point on everything was new to the blonde; he and Mark were learning from each other.

“Just let me know if it hurts, I’ll go slow.” Jackson reassured him, slowly pushing his finger into Mark.

Mark exhaled sharply and put his head down, getting used to the sudden intrusion.

With his right arm wrapped around Mark’s neck holding him in place, Jackson’s left hand worked in and around Mark’s ass, stretching the boy and sending him into a pleasure filled haze.

Mark began to stroke himself, palming the shaft of his cock in rhythm with Jackson, edging himself around his orgasm; chasing it and then letting it die, over and over. The anticipation was eating him alive, and made him want all the more to fuck him and finally give him release.

“It’ll hurt less if you sit on it, babe.” Jackson finally hummed, moving so that he was laying on his back, his throbbing cock lying flat against his stomach expectantly.

Mark hesitated a little before throwing a leg over Jackson’s body, positioning himself over the blonde haired boy; Jackson’s body flexed in small twitches as Mark’s ass cheeks brushed against his thighs, outlining his muscles nicely in the dim light of the room.

Mark took hold of Jackson’s erection, squeezing it gently a couple of times, admiring the sheer girth of it. He placed the head against his entrance, the skin on skin sensation made his lower lip quiver. Mark wasn’t concerned about a condom in that moment, only getting Jackson as far into him as humanly possible.

When it was time for Mark to sit down, he leaned forward, pulling up Jackson by his neck to kiss him again. Their tongues flicked and curled together, massaging the others. If it weren’t for the breathy and passionate kiss, Mark would be letting out moans and grunts of slight pain, as he was now halfway down the length of Jackson.

“Argh, fuck.” Jackson says, his eyes shutting tight and his mouth parted. Mark is almost at the base of his cock, and it feels so, so good to Jackson. The warmth of Mark’s ass hugs against Jackson’s shaft, making the blonde groan lowly.

There’s a soft gasp escaping from Mark’s lips when he reaches the base of Jackson’s cock. He has to break from the kiss and return to his original position in order to regain his composure.

“Mark you feel so good.” Jackson whispers, his two strong hands finding their way around the boy’s naked hips, using them to lift Mark a little and then sliding him back down.

The two work out a fluid rhythm, with Mark pressing down and letting himself fall onto Jackson’s dick and the other bucking up to meet him.

A loud and deep moan sounds from Mark as his legs start to tingle, the exhilaration of being fucked affecting every inch of his body now.

“Shh, shh babe.” Jackson giggles lowly – Mark’s hand immediately flies to his mouth as he remembers that his brother and aunt are in the next room, and Tammy is just beneath them eating.

“You like it?” Jackson’s smugness comes through again, as he witnesses the pure ecstasy he’s able to put Mark into.

Mark doesn’t answer with words; instead he nods back and breathes out, closing his eyes.

Mark doesn’t think it can get any better, but just then Jackson lifts him a little, holding him in place before he rapidly fucks himself into Mark, pounding the other quicker than before for about fifteen seconds. The room is filled with nothing but the slick sound of skin clapping against skin.

When Jackson slows the pace back down, Mark is nearly fainting; collapsing onto the blonde’s chest with a low grumble in the back of his throat.

Even though he’s not touching himself, his arousal is being sent into overdrive, and Mark can feel himself on the edge of climax. He shoots Jackson a look and pleads with his eyes for Jackson to let him cum.

“I want to cum inside you, cool?” Jackson says in a very soft voice, almost too quiet for Mark to hear. The blankets are now on the floor, bunched up near the wall and the two boys are alone, naked on the small bed.

“Mhm,” Mark replies with an airy tone. “I can’t believe it but I’m close too.” he says.

Learning that Mark is close to orgasm gives Jackson another burst of enthusiasm, and he can’t wait to have Mark’s cum all over his chest.

Mark bites down on his lower lip; the electricity shooting up his spine makes him shiver a little. He still can’t believe that he’s doing this with Tammy’s boyfriend, but that doesn’t stop him; Jackson’s dick feels way too good for him to even think for a second about stopping. The only thing going through his mind at that second is having Jackson closer and closer to him.

There are a few beads of sweat forming on Jackson’s forehead as he focuses all of his energy into the last final thrusts. He grabs down on the globes of Mark’s ass, eager fistfuls being used as the love handles.

The smooth rhythm they’ve created ceases, and Jackson amps it up again, bucking himself quickly and deeply into Mark.

Mark mumbles a groan that’s a mix of pain and pleasure, placing his hands on the round and hard chest muscles under him for support. Jackson works his hips around, trying to find Mark’s sweet spot. He stops when he notices Mark tense up, then fixates on that one area, pushing harder and harder into it until Mark’s nails are digging into his flesh.

“ _Oh, fuck.”_ Mark’s voice sounds a little scared as he looks down at himself. He shoots three or four ropes of cum all over Jackson’s belly and even his chin, blanketing the blonde with warm liquid.

This sends Jackson over the edge, and soon after he thrusts himself deep into Mark, vibrating with pleasure as the orgasm sends tremors throughout his entire body. Mark’s face flies into Jackson’s then, placing kisses on the side of Jackson’s mouth and the apples of his cheeks.

Jackson is in another world as he lets his cum release into Mark, the orgasm unlike any he has ever had before. He can feel tingling and sparks in his fingertips and toes, his heart pounding through his chest so loud he wonders if Tammy can hear it.

“Mark, you feel so fucking good,” he says to himself, moving his face over to the boy who was now lying at his side. “That was… unreal.”

“Who knew it would feel that good the first time.” Mark whispers, his eyes tracing over the faint glow of Jackson’s face. “I always thought it would be awkward and messy and scary.”

“I guess it just depends on who it’s with. You were perfect, to me.” Jackson says back, pulling on Mark’s chin with a finger before giving him one last kiss.

“I think we should get cleaned up and get back to the party.” Mark says, the realization of what just happened hitting him fully, now that he was mellowing out from the high.

“Lay with me a little longer, k?” Jackson says, breaking Mark’s nerves back down.

Mark smiles. He knows now that Jackson still wants to be around him.

"You're so beautiful Mark."

It was the first time he felt like he was important; as crazy as it sounds. If Jackson was X, then Mark was O.

Lying there in their sticky, hot, sweaty aftermath – it was perfect.

 

“Babe?” Jackson says again, making Mark blush with an innocent smile.

“Yes?”

“That was the best gift I’ve ever received.”

“Me too. Merry Christmas Jackson.” 

“Merry Christmas Mark.”

 

 

* * *

Comments, votes, love appreciated.

Author's links: 

[ Tumblr - ](http://ohhhkenneth.tumblr.com) [ Twitter  ](https://twitter.com/ohhhkenneth) -  [ Instagram ](http://instagram.com/ohhhkenneth)  -  [ Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/stephanbureau1993)

Snapchat: ohhhkenneth


End file.
